Some example embodiments relate to a memory device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device including memory planes, and an operating method of the non-volatile memory device, which controls a peak power interval of each of the memory planes.
Memory devices are used to store data and are categorized into non-volatile memory devices and volatile memory devices. As an example of non-volatile memory devices, flash memory devices may be applied to portable phones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile computer devices, fixed computer devices, and other devices. Recently, as information communication devices have been equipped with multiple functions, making large-capacity and highly integrated memory devices more desirable.